Teacher Affair
by Brooklyn-King00
Summary: You there random student, what happens when you a add a very sexy teacher to a hormonal teen? When Sasuke and Mrs Haruno meet and feelings spark, can they have what they truly want ... each other? LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

**Key:  
><strong>_Thought _

Real life

-Teacher Affair-

_Why the fuck do I hang around with this Dobe?_

"Naruto, we're going to be late and we don't need another detention" said a very agitated Sasuke through gritted teeth.

At the moment we join Naruto up a tree spying in on the girls changing room, with a fuming Sasuke at his side.

Sasuke and Naruto have been friends for like, well ever since they were born. They have a bond so strong they were almost brothers. But what brought them close isn't a very happy story. They both had very troubled pasts.

"Okay, okay hang on Mr. I-have-no-hormones" Taunted Naruto, almost falling out the tree.

_Okay Sasuke, count to ten. One. Two. Three …_

"No offence Teme, but I wouldn't be surprised if you were gay" Naruto tried to explain softly.

But how softly can you explain to someone that you think they're gay? It's impossible, so with an already tense Sasuke … well it pushed him too far.

"That's it Dobe!"

Then with one firm push from Sasuke, Naruto was on the ground … on his head. In comparison to Naruto's, Sasuke's landing looked like he was almost flying as he gracefully jumped from branch to branch before his black shoes reached the floor.

Well, his shoes were almost black, they were now mostly grey and scuffed. But they didn't have time to worry about shoes, because now they were both 20 minutes late for class.

"SHIT! Sasuke, why didn't you tell me we were late!" Then Naruto had another large bump on his head.

"Alright class, I'm your new teacher Mrs. Haruno" Said a nervous Sakura.

It was her first day at her job, she had been training for years and today was the day she would finally reach what she's been waiting for.

Sakura wrote her name up on the black-board as she could hear sniggers from behind her. She isn't really a strict person, but today she has make a impression on the class. She had already noticed that being nice gets you no where. So strict is the way to go!

She whirled around and the sniggers abruptly stopped as all the students rammed their backs straight in their seats.

"I hope none of you are messing me around, because I don't take any lay-abouts, got that!" She said sternly tying to keep a straight face.

She almost laughed at herself, well because, this so wasn't her. But, as said before, impressions count!

"I will now call out the register; I want to hear 'yes Mrs. Haruno' as your reply" She looked up to make sure all the class were still paying attention.

"Okay, lets begin. Kiba?"

She heard a bark as reply as the rest of the class burst in to fits of laughter. She gave them all a stern look, but none of them took notice.

She tried to gain control, but it was all in vain. When she asked them to quiet down, they laughed harder.

When she shouted, they laughed harder.

When she started to write names on the board, they laughed harder. She sighed and rubbed them off again.

When she turned around they laughed harder still. So she did the last thing that came to mind (A/N: My teacher does this when we wont be quiet! ;D). She walked out of the classroom to retrieve the biggest book they had in the school library.

When she was satisfied with the size of one of them, which was around as big as her whole torso, she walked back into the classroom. They were still laughing, some with even tears in their eyes.

She raised the book high above her head, then with a slam she dropped the book on her desk.

They were all quiet then, some even in shock. Well the girls were silent, but the boys had their eyes completely focussed on her chest.

Feeling uncomfortable with the many stares she was receiving from teenage boys, she sat behind her desk, hiding her breasts, and continued with the register.

It took some 20 minutes, as some of the boys couldn't answer because of the amount of saliva in their mouth, others day-dreaming with the creepy stares still in their eyes. All of that just to find out that two boys were missing. Naruto and Sasuke.

"Has anybody seen either Naruto or Sasuke?" she questioned, then as if as planned, a blond haired boy and a raven haired boy came bursting through the door.

Both of them nearly fell over as the door opened faster then they had anticipated. Well, scratch that, the blond one was on the floor as the dark one placed his hands on his knees as he bent over panting. Both of them were panting heavily.

_Where have they been? Oh no! Please say it isn't so!_

"Boys, where have you been?" she questioned, cringing at the possible answer "You two aren't, you know …?" She trailed off

"Aren't what?"

"Well, its not like I have anything against 'THAT' but could you keep it for outside of school?" Said Sakura, trying not to embarrass the two homosexual boys.

But the class were in laughing fits again. She tore her attention away from the class and back to the boys in question. Both of them had there hands against their mouths trying to hold back the sick that was threatening to come up. As their eyes laid upon each other they looked away again quickly.

"That's sick, me and Teme aren't gay and we can prove it! We were spying on the girls changing rooms" exclaimed Naruto

The boys laughed harder, the girls squealed and Sasuke hit Naruto again. Sakura sighed as she picked the book up, and dismissed the boys to their seats.

She picked up the chalk and wrote both their names in the corner of the black-board. Both of them let out a heavy groan as they leant their heads on their hands.

Sasuke and Naruto had somewhere else to be instead of the classroom, in a detention, with a very sexy teacher …

They both had baseball, and if you want a good spot, you have to be there on time or early. Being 20 minutes late, you might not even be aloud to play. No matter how sexy the teacher, it isn't worth it.

Naruto was clawing at his face and Sasuke had his hands clamped on both his legs as they glued their eyes to the clock-face. Almost cringing at the 'tick' of the second. It was like time was going slower just to get at them.

It had only been 3 minutes out of 20!

Naruto was now almost in tears as he waited. Naruto and coach Kakashi had never got along, therefore never given a chance on the pitch. Naruto had wanted this for years, and then for it to be yanked away from him. Of course anyone would take pity on him, even the heartless Sasuke. It wouldn't be so much of a big deal if Sasuke was late, so it only left him one option. Take the fall for them both.

With a sigh Sasuke raised his hand.

"What is it Sasuke?"

Another big escaped and he explained "It was all my fault, I made Naruto stay with me, even though he kept telling me we were going to be late. I apologize, but Naruto shouldn't be punished"

Naruto nearly fell out of his chair when those words left Sasuke's mouth. He turned round and wiped the tears from his eyes. He gave Sasuke a big smile and mouthed 'Thanks man, I owe you one!'.

Sakura wasn't a idiot. She new Sasuke was telling tall-tales, but it would be best to reward him for his almost honesty, well act of kindness. So she'd believe him.

"Thank-you for your honesty Sasuke, you may go now Naruto" and then a orange and yellow blur was out the door in seconds flat.

You could almost see the skid marks!

Seeing as it wasn't really Sasuke's fault, she decided to talk to him, so the detention wouldn't be that bad.

"So Sasuke, I hear your good at baseball huh?"

He looked up at her a bit confused but surprised, so he decided to give the answer he always gave when in doubt.

"Hn"

"I heard rumors about you and your winning streaks, your parents must be very proud" she struggled to make conversation.

What reply can you give to a grunt?

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think they know or care" he grumbled

"How can they not know or care, Sasuke? They're your parents!" she tried to reason. She thought Sasuke was just being a hormonal teen.

"I don't really live with them anymore, technically. It's been like that ever since …" and he trailed off in whispers.

Now it was getting a bit serious. Sakura was hitting the mental panic button, she had never been trained about these types of things! _Okay Sakura, just think. What would you like to hear. Well, your very lonely and he must be too. Think of it as comforting yourself!_

She scampered to his desk and bent down beside him.

"Sasuke, I've heard that talking about things makes them easier to cope with" she said softly.

He stayed still, eyes focused on something random in front of him.

"I'll tell you what. We'll make a deal, I'll tell you about myself, then you can tell me about yourself. Sound good?"

He thought a bit. She was implying that she had something troubling her too. She had made him curious. But was it worth telling her his biggest secret, the one that he holds to himself. The one that only Naruto knew? _Yeah, why not?_

He gave a curt nod.

"Alright, my name is Sakura Haruno, I am married to Juugo Haruno who is a international scientist, so he's always very busy. This means he can only come home every so often, and I get lonely and sad and sometimes I think he doesn't even care about me anymore" she now had tears in her eyes.

Sasuke wasn't nick-named 'the human ice-cube' for nothing. He has no idea how to comfort anyone, let alone a woman. From observations he had learnt that they're very emotional.

He decided to do what he had seen others do, he placed a hand on her back and pulled her in to a hug, although he felt very uncomfortable, he also felt comforted by the warmth she was giving off. It was all very confusing, but when she pulled away, he felt the cold and shivers ran up his spine.

"Sorry about that" she sniffled wiping her eyes "Now it's your turn"

"You already know my name, and I can't be bothered to repeat. My father was a abusive man so my mother had no choice but to kick him out meaning that me and her had no money, so she had to find work. I have no idea what she works as I don't think I want to, but because of that she's never at home, I can't remember the last time I saw her. I don't like living on my own, so I now kind of half live with Naruto"

He was still as emotionless as ever. Not even a little emotion played in his eyes. His story was a lot worse then hers and not even a single tear.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" she asked a bit blown away how he still hadn't moved

"Hn"

"Um, well? Why don't we go outside and you can play some baseball?"

"Hn" and he got out of his seat collecting his bag. _FINALLY HE MOVES!_

Sakura had always liked watching baseball, but unfortunately she had marking to do so she must have missed like half the game, but she was determined to see Sasuke play.

She had to talk to Kakashi and almost seduce him so he would let Sasuke play, she did not do all that to miss him.

She had speed marked the work, and probably messed up, but she could fix that later. When she shut the cover of the last book she sprinted to the bleachers. She wasn't the only teacher there, which was a surprise.

Most teachers were out of school as fast as they could. Even though they were here they looked almost asleep.

_I hope Sasuke hasn't been up yet._

She couldn't spot Sasuke anywhere. Suddenly the teachers came alive, actually the whole crowd did. All you could now hear was cheering.

She jumped at the burst of life and turned to look at them. They were waving their hands in the air, some of the students were standing and the cheer-leaders at the bottom were going mad.

She then saw Sasuke coming up to pitch. _How good is this guy?_

The like a blur he had pitched the fastest ball she had ever seen. The other team had no chance against Konoha High. Well they had no chance against Sasuke Uchiha anyway.

_Should I get 10 little ones or 5 big ones?_ Pondered Sasuke as he let his eyes run over all the juicy red fruits.

He had done well today, he had got Naruto out of a detention, helped out a teacher and won a baseball game. He thought he deserved a treat.

When he reached his hand out to pick up the biggest tomato, it collided with a smaller one. He followed the hand up to be met with his pink-haired teacher. He snatched his hand away, after picking up the tomato of course ;D.

She also pulled her hand away, and smiled at his childish antics with the tomato.

"Oh, hello Sasuke. I just wanted to say thanks, for you know … today … in detention …" she looked down with a blush evident on her face.

Sasuke continued to pick up his desired fruit before answering with a little grunt. He placed him money on the counter and pulled one out to eat.

As he ate, Sakura piled a few groceries into one of those little plastic bags and also paid. She looked up again and saw him walking down the high street. _The nearest houses here are at least a mile away! I can't let him walk all that way._

That's what she told herself, but inside she knew she was feeling something very wrong.

She hopped in her car, turned the key and put her foot down to catch up with Sasuke. When she had, she slowed down and rolled down her window so she could talk to him.

"Want a ride home?" she offered.

He stopped in his tracks. Thought a little while, but gave a nod and strolled round the car to get in. He was impressed with her red convertible, and almost felt smug when he pulled the door open.

"Where do you live?" she said, making sure she didn't sound like a creepy stalker.

"6 Sharingan Avenue" he deadpanned

The drive home was pretty un-eventful, Sakura would sing little snippets of random songs on the radio, or make a small statement that he would agree with by a grunt.

Finally they made it. Sasuke muttered a quick thank-you and stormed to his door. It looked a bit scummy where he lived, one of those places where you have to sleep with a gun by your side. She was slightly frightened for the teen, so she decided to walk him to his door.

She ran to his side, now frightened for herself. He chuckled at her, and she gave him a cute pout.

He put the key in the lock and turned it with a large thrust, she jumped at the loud creaking and the rust that fell out of it.

"Thanks again Sasuke"

She didn't know what suddenly came over her, but she leant in and decided to give her student a kiss on the cheek.

When she realized what she had done, she pulled away and ran back to her car.

_Why the fuck did I do that?_

Sasuke was at his desk, thinking as normal. It was only last night that his teacher had made it clear she had feelings for him, and maybe he returned those feelings, maybe he didn't. But he was pretty sure that kind of relationship is illegal, and she's married. But it wasn't healthy to keep stressing over it, so he put his mind to more important manners.

_Hmm…I wonder who has the best tomatoes tonight? Maybe Mum …_

But he was cut from his thoughts as a screwed up piece of paper landed on his desk. He was naturally a curious person, and he wasn't one to back out of things. Him and his stupid pride. So he unwrinkled the paper, without being caught by 'Mrs. Bossy-bum'. It read:

_**Oi, Sasuke. Check out the knockers on her! They're massive! Imagine getting into bed with them …**_ and the letter continued with dirty things.

He hadn't really paid much attention to 'her'. So know was the best time to have a look at his teacher … so he did so.

Shit. That letter was right!

She was currently explaining something or rather, about something or rather else. But he couldn't pay attention. Neither could any of the male population. As she walked around the classroom, Sasuke watched as her breast jiggled with every step she took. He was mesmerized.

He couldn't help the many scenarios that ran round his head. Her groaning naked underneath him as he pleasured her all night long.

But when she bent over on her desk, it was all too much as a large bulge appeared in his pants.

_OH. SHIT!_

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to stop the many views of his naked teacher running through his head. He had just about stopped most of them as the last one came up.

***~#= iN SasUkE's hEAd =#~***

_Sakura was laying naked in Sasuke's bed as he was crouched over her. They had just finished their tenth round as she snaked her arms around his neck._

_She leant her head close so she could just nibble at his ear. _

_She then whispered "Cum for me Sasuke …"_

***~#= eND odD DrEam =#~***

As it came to a end, he came to his climax. He let out a small 'eep' as his pants filled with a sticky white substance.

He could have got away with it, if he hadn't of made a noise, and it hadn't started to smell.

But it was just un-luckiness that she happened to be walking by his desk when it happened.

Sakura could tell no-one was really listening to her as she strolled around the classroom, pretending to read from a book.

She could tell, as she kept repeating 'I smell' various different times, but no-one cared.

She was just walking past the attractive boy's desk, when he let out a little yelp. He had his eyes closed then, when the little sound came out they snapped open and a peculiar smell was radiating off him.

_You know, that kind of smells like … piss!_

Sakura placed the book down on a nearby shelf before resting her hands on the front of Sasuke's desk and leaning over to inspect his lap.

As she got further over, she heard him gulp and saw him shut his eyes again. As interest came over, she saw his lap, and there it was.

Completely soaked.

"Sasuke, have you wet yourself?" There was a shocked deathly silence.

Then it sunk in to someone's mind. "Eeeeer… Sasuke, you pissy-pants!" shouted someone as giggles filled the room and many chairs creaking as people came over to inspect the scene.

Sakura now felt pity for the boy, it was her fault that he was now under immense embarrassment , but it seemed the only thing on his mind was getting out of the classroom. He pushed past Sakura, almost knocking her to the ground, and made his way to the door, which would hopefully lead to the bathroom

Sasuke was almost running for his life, well he was in a way. He was running for his social life. It seemed long distance running did have its perks as he professionally dodged all the sharp corners and turns to his destination. The Boy's bathroom.

After hiding in many lockers, from all the staff or other students, and trying hard to loose his teacher, he made it.

He punched the door open and ran into one of the cubicles. He wasn't sure what to do now. He couldn't keep his cummed-up pants on, so he removed them. He couldn't walk out butt naked, so he went commando (A/N: No underwear, but trousers on).

When he limped his way out of the cubicle, limping because he felt very funny and uncomfortable around that area now, he was met with Sakura.

"Sasuke, if you need the toilet, then you should just tell me" she comforted, yet again, her hands grew minds of their own and she cupped his face.

He didn't want to tell her what was actually in his pants, but he didn't want her to think that he was such a retard he couldn't even go to the toilet on his own. _*sigh* Might as well tell her what it really is._

He held his pants up, while stepping away from her grip on his face. She studied them for a second, then it dawned on her that it wasn't urine at all. It was something completely different.

She was about to apologize but it was too late, he was already storming down the street back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Key**

_Thought_

Real life

**Its not rocket science to work out that I don't own Naruto.**

**-Teacher Affair-**

Confused. Sasuke was completely and utterly that one work.

That 1 little action had messed up his judgment of right and wrong, fate and destiny … feelings and emotions.

All of it was a total mess as it ran around his mind. The only thing he could feel was his teachers lips on his cheek. The only scent he could smell was hers. The only sight he could see was her face nearing his.

This scrambled through his head for hours on end, and he hated every moment of it. It was making his physically dizzy thinking constantly.

Not a second passed without one of his senses being in question.

It had been the same all of last night too, no sleep was not doing the best of things to him.

He was now currently leaning against his locker for support, as he tried to stop his world from falling over. He felt a large hand on his back; he turned around to be meted with the face of coach Kakashi.

"Are you alright Sasuke?"

"Yeah, just feeling a little sick" _AND REALLY FUCKED UP!_

"Maybe you shouldn't play hm?" said the white haired man placing a hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"You don't seem hot. But you're not in any condition to play, come on. I'll take you to the office"

Sasuke was going to protest, but when he felt someone pushing him along, and his feet were moving. He felt way too dizzy to even know his own name.

_Right, right, right, wrong, right, wrong, right … *sigh*_

The scratch of the pen against the paper as Sakura drew crosses or ticks as she marked her classes work. She had just finished Hinata's as she picked up the next paper out of the pile.

Karin's. There was something about the girl Sakura loathed and detested. That hatred increased as she laid eyes on her paper. On every fibre of it was 'I LUV Sasuke-kun' and 'Karin 4 Sasuke'. Of course not forgetting 'Karin Uchiha'.

_FOR FUCK SAKE! THIS GIRL IS TRYING MY PATIENCE!_

_INNER: Why …?_

That was a good question that Sakura could definitely not answer. Well either that or she could, but she just didn't want to risk answering it.

Quickly marking it she shoved it down on the marked pile and proceeded with the next paper

It was Sasuke's. _Right, right, right, right, right, right, wrong. _One question away from getting 100% and he messes up!

It was tempting for Sakura to change the answer and cheat for him, but with all the other staff in the staff room, it would be impossible for them to not realize.

_Yeah, I'd probably get Sasuke in trouble …_

_INNER: SASUKE? Hello? What about us!_

_Well … umm … you see …_she mentally stuttered.

"Well, we've lost this game …" sighed Kakashi

"Oh dear! Whys that then?" asked some other randomer

"Uchiha's sick. He was acting all dizzy, like his mind was some place far off"

_Some place far off … Is he upset with me? I did embarrass him, and I kissed him, he probably didn't like that very much …_

_INNER: Well, we both know very well that things like this happen …_

_But this isn't about us. This is about Sasuke …_

Sakura surprised everyone as she jumped up off the sofa she was sitting on, and made a mad dash to her car.

Sakura was speeding down the streets as she tried her hardest to get to Sasuke's house in record time.

She was now approaching Sharingan Avenue. She stared at all the young boys sitting on the street corner smoking God-knows-what. There weren't many gangs around. You could tell they were all in same one, by the red circle, with three black smaller ones placed around it, that was printed on all their backs.

When she got to number 6, he heart skipped a beat.

Out-side Sasuke's house were the biggest men of the gang, she stared at them, and they stared back.

_Sasuke or the gang? Sasuke or the gang?_ She repeated

_INNER: Go with Sasuke for goodness sake! You're giving me a headache …_

With a deep breathe, Sakura got out of the car, and stared at Sasuke's dump of a house.

The bottom half of it was brick, some pieces of it chipped away, but it still stood sturdy. The top half was painted a dull and ugly grey, like someone had simply picked up the closest colour of paint in the shop. The door was a cheap white plastic with the number 6 drawn on it, in what seemed to be a marker pen. The windows matched the door, cheap, tacky, and just inviting in thieves.

She walked down the small neglected pathway. The lawn was just a jungle with thorns, black berries and thistles growing in a harmful mess.

When she reached the door, she gave two taps and waited a bit. Not a single movement in the house.

But there was movement coming from behind her. She turned her head slightly to get a quick peak at the gang. They were slowly advancing on her.

She tapped again, and still no reply. This time she banged on the door. When she had done this, the gang moved faster toward her.

She was now terrified, so she shut her eyes as she kept tapping with out a break. When she could almost feel their stares on her back she let out a small 'eep'.

_Please Sasuke, open up … please …_


	3. Chapter 3

**Key:** _thought_

-Teacher Affair-

_Please Sasuke, Help me! Oh Kami Sama help me…_

All Sakura could do was bang harder and harder as the beefy men continued to stalk up behind her. She didn't want any trouble, to be honest, she wasn't really sure why she was here at all. Sasuke was a smart independent boy, he could look after himself if he really was ill.

Even if he was embarrassed, he probably really didn't want to talk to her. And as she had said, he was smart so he would end up doing the right thing. Which was just to ignore her.

_I don't want Sasuke to ignore me I-_

"What are you doing bothering lord Sasuke?" interrupted one of the thugs.

_Lord Sasuke? What the hell?_

_INNER: What kind of drugs are they all high on?_

"Answer me slut" he demanded

_Slut! Oh he's crossed the line now!_

Sakura was a fiery little daemon when she wanted to be. And now was one of the times. She wasn't doing anything wrong when this random kid decided to be really rude! _I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!_

_INNER: Yeah, but this kid is also nearly double the size of you …_

But Sakura paid no attention to her Inner. Just as she was about to swing around to give those whelps a good telling off, the door finally decided to open.

_Wait! If the doors opening, what the hell am I leaning on?_

Sakura threw her arms in front of her, prepared to catch herself if need be, but was completely surprised when she felt strong arms snake around her waist as her cheeck was met with a muscular shoulder.

_INNER: A very muscular shoulder indeed…_

_HELLO! This is Sasuke we're talking about, you know? My student!_

_INNER: Well, we were no different with-_

She had momentarily forgotten about falling, but suddenly remembered. She let out a small gasp then another sharp intake of breathe. Then the most amazing scent filled her head. It was soap, cinnamon, something musty and something that she had never smelt before. A small blush crept on her face as she realized she had just smelt Sasuke.

Of course he had no idea why she had a day-dream face on, when she looked up to meet his gaze he almost laughed at the blush, but of course he was an Uchiha, it just wasn't him to laugh. But he did give a very confused face.

But he let it pass; he had bigger fish to fry.

"Suigetsu, back off she's with me. Don't bother her if she comes by again. Now leave" he ordered in a low voice.

Sakura was in total awe as she watched them give a little bow type thing and move on. She didn't have much time to inspect them further as Sasuke pulled her into his house.

He set her on her feet as he gave a kind of embarrassed stare at her skirt. Sakura having no idea why or what he was doing, looked down to see for herself what was so appealing to him. She wished she didn't though.

Her skirt was just one bunched up piece of material at her hips, giving him a nice view of her pink and black G-strap.

She grabbed hold of it and yanked it down as she tried to eliminate the blush that was completely evident on her face.

"UH …. Well… He" She stuttered.

"Lets just forget it ever happened" He announced as he stepped over two large piles on the floor and continuing into the next room.

Sakura was about to follow his example when one of the piles hissed at her. Yes, it hissed. She retracted her foot and pushed her self up against the wall as the piles began to move.

She watched in almost silent terror as the massive green snakes slithered closer. She let out a shriek as they slithered up her legs and made themselves comfortable around her torso.

When Sasuke had heard the noise her rushed out to see what was trying to attack her now. He yet again almost laughed as he spied Yumi and Ryuu playing with her. Of course she didn't see it that way as she stood as still as a statue and let them do their works. He was going to let them play a little longer, but decided to help Sakura out as Ryuu was now peaking his head down Sakura's top.

_Why did I choose such a perverted snake?_

He grabbed hold of each of their necks and gave them a firm yank. He had to give Ryuu an 'Uchiha Death Glare' when the bold snake was about to hiss at his master for disturbing him. He made sure not to make eye-contact with Sakura. Absolutely sure that he would not be able to keep to keep composure seeing as he was having a mental laughing fit.

Unfortunately for him, he did have to look at Sakura for even the smallest amount of time. He let out a strangled cough to cover up his laugh, and when he saw Sakura's face get even funnier, he just stormed off into the next room.

Sakura was at a loss why Sasuke had done such a thing, but her attention was on the two snakes that were now climbing up the banister to make it up the stairs. When they were out of sight, she relaxed and decided to do some exploring.

She was surprised to say the least. On the outside, the house was a pig-sty, but was rather spacious on the inside. It could have just been down to that Sasuke had hardly any belongings, but she highly doubted it.

All the blinds were shut, but the white gloss of the house did give it a kind of artificial light. There was a medium type kitchen, a small sized living room with one of the biggest TVs she had ever seen.

Even though the rest of the house did give something of the nature of light, the living room certainly didn't. It was dark and gloomy, with the occasional flicker from the light of the telly.

Sasuke was sitting in a large armchair reading a book, so she decided to have a look around this room too. On the wall were many pictures of a little boy with a chicken-butt hairstyle _Definitely Sasuke …_ and one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen.

She had long flowing raven hair that reached her thigh, shell pink lips curved up in a small smile as she kissed her child on the cheek.

She also had Sasuke's dark onyx eyes. Sasuke's were more uncaring then any other emotion, but hers were full of hope and happiness. Well, fake hope at the least.

"That's my mother" he stated.

His voice was void of any emotion what-so-ever. From what Sakura had observed of Sasuke, that either meant that he was upset or angry … or hungry …

Sakura turned to Sasuke, instead of sitting back in his comfy chair, he strolled over to the dinning table. He placed his hands on the backs of one of the chairs and leant on it.

"She's very beautiful …" Sakura sighed. What she wouldn't give to have looks like hers.

"So what are you doing here? I mean its not exactly a safe place for a woman like yourself" He questioned

"Well, I was a bit worried about you when you didn't show up for the game"

Sasuke suddenly placed his head on his hands which were resting on the chair in front.

"Ohhh … I just wasn't feeling very well" he groaned "no need to worry"

Sakura slightly panicked a bit. What if it was her that was making him unwell? What if he found her kiss so repulsive that it made him want to barf?

"Well if it was something I did, I really am sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to embarrass you" she sighed as she tilted her head down in shame.

When Sasuke didn't reply she was about to walk out when she caught sight a slight tinge of red on Sasuke's cheeks.

"Yeah … sorry about earlier, I just … I don't really know how to tell you" he said a little flustered.

_INNER: What? What cant he tell us?_

_Dunno, but better not push it._

"That's OK, but I am little worried though. Why did that man call you 'Lord Sasuke'?" the pinkette questioned

Sasuke visibly stiffened, she knew she had gone in far too deep now. She braced her self for the torrents of un-played emotions that were probably going to be unleashed in his bottomless onyx orbs.

"I don't know what your talking about" he lashed out "I don't mess around with the gangs around here, they're dangerous. The only plans I have are to graduate and move far far away from this dump" he spat

Although Sasuke was an excellent liar, he still had those over-expressive eyes. By just a quick glance she could tell he was lying, she didn't know how big the lie was, but it was definitely there. There was another emotion … fear.

_INNER: As we decided before, don't push anything._

She rarely listened to her Inner, but now was one of the best times too. The best thing to do right now is to just redirect the conversation, so that's exactly what she did.

"You know Sasuke; you don't have to worry about me. I took karate when I was younger" she laughed trying to lighten the mood. "Had to do something to keep the boys away ne?" she giggled.

Sasuke had the face of complete shock though, and that was very atypical for the hard-faced Uchiha. Sakura took this as a bad sign so tried to start conversation again.

Sadly the subject that was niggling at the back of her head happened to be one of which was just the tiniest bit well … uncomfortable.

_INNER: Just go with it! He looks really pissed!_

"So Sasuke, what was that in you pants earlier, I didn't quite catch it" she said.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Sasuke was mentally searching for the big black hole that he so desperately wanted to swallow him whole at the moment. Sakura also realized that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Hahaha! I was only joking" She said scratching the back of her head "I mean-

"It was cum"


	4. Chapter 4

**How many times have we established that I don't own anything Naruto related?**

**Key:**

_Thought_

Real life

-Teacher Affair-

"Cu-u-u-u-m"

No one said anything, there really was nothing to be said. Sasuke lowered his head, he couldn't think of anything more embarrassing. Well, actually he could really:

Admitting to your very hott and sexy teacher that you cummed in her class, and blushing.

_Don't let her see. Don't let her see. Don't let her see._

But lets be honest, nothing gets by Haruno Sakura! Especially not when what was trying to go unnoticed was a bright heated red.

Sasuke's blush danced across his face, it made him look very cute. Just as Sakura though he couldn't get any cuter, he hung hid head, he look so sweet.

_Ahhh… He's so sweet I could just eat him up!_

Sakura looked past his little baby antics for a moment though, she couldn't just continue to stare at him after he had just admitted that he had been at the peak of arousal in her classroom.

_Good luck trying to fix this one…_

"Well Sasuke, it's quite normal for a boy of your age to experience things like this. I mean with your becoming mature and all" She tried to cover up. Sasuke was still the colour of his favourite food.

She let out a sigh of relief when the crimson started to retreat back to the tips of his ears.

"What I don't understand though, is what on Earth would have set you off?"

To her dismay, the blush charged across his face again.

He broadened his shoulders, stood up straight and answered the million pound question.

_Come on Sasuke! Don't wimp out! DON'T BE A DOBE!_

"You" and that was enough to knock Sakura of her heels.

_This is my life all over again …_

Sakura really couldn't allow this to happen all over again. She loved Sasuke (Yes she admitted it) and God help her, she would do anything for him. She had promised to protect that raven haired boy to all her ability, and by Joe, she never broke a promise.

"Sasuke, I think we need to talk"

At first Sasuke was happy she'd loosened up, but when the words dropped from her mouth, his soul dropped right along with them.

He followed his cherry blossom, _Yes Mine!_ over to the sofa. She patted the space next to her, signalling she wanted him to sit.

Like the little pet he was to her, he sat down obediently.

When they were both comfortable, she began.

"When I was in College Sasuke, I met a great professor, professor Juugo. He was the perfect man, tall, handsome, kind, caring, gentle, everything I wanted" Sasuke couldn't help but think: _I could be all those things if you wanted me too…_

Sakura continued with her story. "One day when I was out for a walk, I wasn't the most popular of students you see" She giggled "I found him sitting all alone with many birds and creatures around him, all of them were so relaxed it was kind of odd, but any way you look at it, it was enchanting. I went over to talk to him, and nearly straight away we hit off. We got to know a lot about each other, and we had a lot in common. If any one had quizzed us on our knowledge of each other, we would have answered straight away. And from that, we started dating. I knew it was wrong, and so did he, but it all felt so right … at the time" She stared Sasuke straight in the eye.

He knew what she was trying to get across to him, but he had never been so sure about anything in his life. It just had to be. He loved this pink haired woman sitting in from of him, and to start to learn that maybe she didn't return his feelings, nearly tore him in two.

"After college we got married, and everything was plain sailing. Until he got his promotion. We were both over the moon about it, so we celebrated. What we didn't realize was the amount of time I would be without him, alone. If I had known, I would have made sure he never took it. So here I am now, spending my nights without anybody in the world, my family wasn't happy about my relationship with Juugo, but neither did the rest of the world. Sometimes I wish I had listened to them, but now I live in hope for him not to be too tired when he arrives home, so maybe we can do something more then just sit and watch the TV. That is why Sasuke, I am asking, no begging you to drop this crush, just try to learn from my experiences…" She finished as a single silent tear ran down her face.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something warm yet cold at the same time, something soft yet hard press against her face. She realized Sasuke was kissing away her tears. Something she had longed her real husband to do.

She welcomed Sasuke's arms snaking around her waist, but not before double checking it wasn't one of those pesky snakes of his. But alas, they were indeed his strong and comforting arms.

When his fingers interlocked behind her, she lost all control and gave into Sasuke's waiting lips. The feeling that spread through her was amazing, like a burst of life was injected into her, via her mouth. Sadly, it had to come to an end. She would have gladly carried on, Sasuke was an amazing kisser, with the forceful and respectful movements of his rosy lips that gave of just a hint of tomato.

She jumped to the other end of the sofa, she couldn't bring her self to look at her teenage crush, she had let him down again.

"I'm so sorry" He stuttered "I-I just got caught up, you know? And e-every-

"Sasuke, I think its time I take my leave now. Goodnight"

And with that she had walked out his door. Not another word said. Sasuke was shocked to say the least, not with Sakura of course. With himself … What had he done?

Sakura jogged to her car, and threw herself in. She couldn't take another moment of anything. She felt like her head was about to explode.

She must have skipped 3 red lights before she got home. But she didn't care, if worst came to worst and she was fined and banned from driving, who would care?

Sure it would be an inconvenience for her, but the exercise could do her wonders, and Juugo could pay of the fine. They had enough money, and it was only a small amount to pay for the amount of damage he had caused her.

She gently took of her clothes with shaky hands from all the crying, chucked them goodness-knows-where around the room and hopped into her bed.

She usually tried to ignore the emptiness she felt in the bed alone, but tonight she would embrace it, that way, she wouldn't have to focus on Sasuke and the deed they had carried out, but a completely different emotion.

What she was ashamed of was how she would keep imagining that Sasuke was there to fill the gap in her bed, in her heart.

The next day brought slightly nicer things such as … Sasuke was back!

Of course every action, had an opposite reaction. Being Sasuke's teacher in some lessons, she would have to talk to him for marking and feed back on his work, but he was avoiding her like the plague.

_What did I do? Did I upset him again? I guess it wouldn't be too bad if I did. Maybe he would finally drop the crush on me…_

_INNER: That's all very well and good, but in your hearts of heart Sakura, do you really want him to?_

That's when Sasuke chose to walk by.

"SASUKE!" she called after him, but he carried on.

It wasn't the easiest thing to do, follow one fast and athletic boy down a heaving corridor of students. It was made slightly easier but the trail of bully-boy remarks-

_INNER: BULLYING! Sasuke's being bullied…_

It was just then when it struck her, everyone was against him. Nearly everyone at least said one hurtful comment to him. It ranged from:

"Oi Pissy-pants!" to "Hey Sasuke, Mummy packed your spare pants right?"

Even though Sasuke was The-human-ice-block, it was all a mask, a façade. It was protection.

Inside Sasuke was one of the most sensitive men she had ever met. He just used this Bastard-mask, as protection from all the other horrible and insensitive people that surrounded him.

_INNER: Whoa, whoa whoa. Back up. Did you just say 'man'? Last time I checked he had just had his wet-dream!_

Something else came crashing down on Sakura at that moment in time as well. He was just a boy, a boy trying to capture a fully grown woman's heart. All of a sudden that kiss seemed even more wrong, when Sakura didn't even think it possible.

Another thing wanted to ruin her day today as well.

_HOLY FUCK! What if he's traumatized!_

"SASUKE!" she screamed again.

But he just carried on. She was getting a few odd looks, but at the moment she didn't care. If she couldn't love Sasuke, he could always be her favourite student, like a son to her, the apple of her eye. Not long after, she discarded that thought, kissing your son was even worse. Incest was not a good thing. (A/N: You heard right Brooklyn ;P-private joke)

Of course, she didn't dismiss the apple of her eye comment.

_INNER: Might as well give it one last ditch attempt…_

"SASUKE!" and that was a fully blown screech.

She caught sight of the dark and lonely boy, and to her relief, Kakashi was holding him by the shoulder, giving him an ear-full about something or rather.

She did a nice quick jog to catch up with him, but sadly it was all a miss, Kakashi had let him go. She looked around quickly, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but there was nothing, so she decided to retreat back to her classroom and do some marking. There really was nothing else to do.

She sat at her desk, and grabbed her green ink pen and began the marking. It didn't last long, her thought kept retreating back to the apple of her eye.

She gave a sigh, and let the thoughts run freely in her head. She thought about how she had managed to catch his eye for a short period of time before he looked away with a scowl. She vividly remembered the deep circles that ran around his perfectly shaped eyes.

She gave another sigh and looked out the window.

She watched how the popular girls were practicing their cheerleading for the big game, she watched as their young and innocent eyes tracked Sasuke's every step.

Although their eyes were up to the brim with lust, they were still innocent. Talking and thinking about what they had no idea about. The subject you ask? The big wide world.

They had no idea how it seemed everyone was out to get you, how you had t watch your back to make sure you can keep your job, to provide a roof over you head.

She chuckled at their naivety.

What she didn't understand was why they even needed cheerleaders. Weren't they playing baseball anyway?

She knew she was just being jealous, when she was a young girl, she always wanted to be like one of them. But she was never really accepted in school, she always had her nose in her book, practicing her martial arts or hanging around with her teachers.

Her eyes were drawn back to the game again, as Karin did something she never imagined any of those girls would do.

At this point in time, she hated Karin and she would not be forgiving and forgetting anything.

_This means war bitch…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Key:**

_Thought _

Real life

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Sit back and see what happens...**

- Teacher Affair -

Karin placed her grimy paws around Sasuke's sides, flipped her bag over his shoulders as if flew of behind him and pushed her chapped lips against his. She tried to get more out of Sasuke, but he didn't respond, he didn't push away either though. He stood tall as a statute, and still as a rock as the bitch called Karin moved her lips, trying to get something out of him.

Sakura was in shock at first, but the shock became energy, the energy morphed into sadness, then the sadness morphed into anger, and as basic physics, energy can be changed, but never created nor destroyed.

_INNER- What the hell is that cow doing?_

_I don't know, but I'm gona' sort her out big time!_

_INNER- WAIT! You cant hurt a student._

_I'm not supposed to be sexually attracted to them either but I still am!_

_INNER- Sakura, calm down, put that anger to something useful._

_Like what?_

_INNER- Go do some training, clean the house … kiss Sasuke with all that power..._

_Fuck you Inner_

Sakura stood up from her desk with her cheeks rosy from all the pent up anger, the chair screeched from being pushed along the floor with such power. She bent over as her hands landed on the desk with a large slam.

The noise seemed to awake her common sense, like an alarm clock going of to wake you up from one of the greatest dreams you've ever had, she also received that disappointed feeling, just wishing maybe you could go back to sleep and it would continue, but of course it never does. Life just continued to drone on at her.

She's rather be in a blinding rage than continue to feel the burning in her ears from reality's shocking lecture.

_Why am I so annoyed anyway? I mean, for goodness sake Sakura, you've the boy's teacher! SURELY NOT HIS LOVER!_

To anybody who who just walked into the room it would have looked like Sakura had gone of the deep end and was unbelievably angry with the pencil on the edge of her desk.

''Errr... Sakura? You okay?''

She looked up quickly to see her co-worker Kakashi to be staring at her, with the eye that wasn't covered up with the scarf around his cheeks and the eye-patch covering the right eye.

_INNER- Who's he staring at? FREAK!_

''Oh, just the stresses of life and everything...'' she covered shutting her eyes and scratching the back of her head with a little more force then needed.

''Well okay then!'' _INNER- He bought that …?_ ''I'm just here to see the big fight going on outside'' he said casually as he strolled over to the window. ''You got the best view you know, and you just waste it …''

He leaned against the window ledge and placed his head in his hand before pulling a coke out his pocket and cracking it open whilst watching the scene before him unfold.

''Aren't you going to stop them?'' Sakura asked, bewildered at this man's behaviour.

''Maybe in a minute...'' he said slipping the coke can under his scarf and sipped on it gently.

_If you cant beat them, join them.._ she thought defeated as she joined Kakashi in the 'front row seats' as they watched hormones fly.

Karin was still going at it, but Sasuke was still as immobile as stone. She poked her tongue out of her mouth and gave Sasuke's glass smooth lip a small lick, that did send Sasuke over the edge. He could stand Karin kissing him … as long as he imagined it was Sakura. He could stand her touching him … as long as he imagined it was Sakura. He could stand Karin licking his bottom lip … as long as he imagined it was Sakura. But, when he tasted the salt and fat of the food and lip gloss on Karin's lips, he could no longer even pretend that Sakura was the one preforming these sexual acts upon him.

He lifted his muscular arms and placed them on Karin's chubby ones. Karin was almost in tears as she imagined Sasuke pulling her closer, and ravishing her in the night. But she was put in tears when Sasuke harshly pushed her off.

She stumbled back and placed her hands behind her ready for the impact of the ground on her butt as she fell through the air.

When she landed the air was knocked out of her in one gasp. As Karin fell, Sakura's heart rose. She clapped her hands together as stars appeared in her eyes.

_He doesn't like her … there's still a chance …_

Kakashi was at a miss to why Sakura was acting as strange as she was, he studied her a little longer before shrugging it off. He gave her a small nudge out the way, and she was put back into her (_KAKASHI INNER- Very shmexy.._.) body.

''Sorry Sakura, but words are gona' fly!'' he squealed as he mimicked Sakura.

_INNER- Perv..._

Kakashi pushed open the window in anticipation for the argument between the teens in question. The harsh words hadn't started yet, just the cold and misunderstood stares they were giving each other. Kakashi offered the pop-corn out of his bag to Sakura, which she quickly declined.

Karin was disappointed that Sasuke had stopped, she did miss his warm minty breath fanning her face, but lets be honest, who wouldn't? The sadness jumped upon her, wrestled her to the ground, but when something else dawned on her, she suddenly found her secret weapon and shot that horrible feeling off her.

''I'M THE FIRST PERSON TO KISS UCHIHA SASUKE!'' she screeched as she jumped off the ground and pumped her fist in the air in a celebration dance.

Everyone out there either gasped, cried or started whispers. It was quite ridiculous really, Sasuke was the one most effected, yet he was the calmest one out there. He stood still for a little while and made sure his bastard-mask was still in place as he dealt with the trauma inside. When he checked it was completely fine, he lifted his arm as if he was going to back-hand Karin, more gasps filled the air.

He rolled his eyes and sighed as he simply wiped him mouth on his shirt, he could still taste Karin though, and he knew he would be for some time. He studied the residue on his shirt sleeve before giving another sigh.

He slowly and calmly picked up Karin's bag and chucked it at her so she was back on the ground again, once he was satisfied with with the small victory he had achieved on Karin by getting her back on the ground, he sauntered off himself.

Naruto was on the floor giving out guffaws along with the rest of the gang... excluding Neji of course. When he saw Sasuke storming off, he quickly got up and jogged along after him. Even though those two were always at war with each other, they secretly cared deeply for each other, more then friends but less than lovers. That was just the rule for them, and everyone knew that, and no one dared argue with it.

When Naruto had finally caught up with him, they didn't say anything, Sasuke preferred it that way, so Naruto was surprised out of his socks (A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUM! Told you I could do it! ;D) when Sasuke started mumbling.

''Dude, I cant hear a word of what you just said!'' the blonde idiot complained.

''Shut up Naruto! ...* mumble * … wasn't my first kiss anyways

Sasuke was interrupted with a ''WASN'T YOUR FIRST KISS!'' he screamed so everyone in the 100 mile radius could hear him. And both Sakura and Sasuke hated him for that.

The memories of the passionate kiss they shared came rushing back to her. The way Sasuke's arms held her close to his warmth giving body, how he kissed her tears away, she pondered on that sweet fact, whenever she cried in front of Juugo, he would try to comfort her, but not long after he would be called away by the phone or whatever else wanted to soil their relationship.

Sakura was brought out of her trance when she heard Karin let out a scream of dismay, it gave her a little satisfaction, but it was short lived as she saw Sasuke get ambushed by half the student body as everyone seemed to be curious as who was the first ever person to kiss Mr. Perfect.

Sasuke was just as pissed, he was the type of person who hated attention focussed on him. He placed his hands in his pockets, bowed his head and headed for safety from all the fan-girls : The boys locker room.

Sasuke almost ran into the small safe haven, almost embraced the heavenly smell of rotting socks .. well to him at the time anyway. He strolled over to the bench with every intention of hiding there until his fan-girls got bored and decided to go obsess over a embarrassing snap-shot of him, most likely taken when he was day-dreaming or had no idea he was being stalked.

At the time, his plan seemed fool proof, but there was one factor he didn't take account for, his pestering friends that would also be curious and most likely to succeed to get it out of him, and through past experience, if they really wanted know and he was still being stubborn, they would beat it out of him.

This only occurred to him when his bum was about to make contact with the bench, mere millimetres away when someone (_most likely Neji, I'll get him back later _) tackled him around the waist and pushed him against the cold tiled wall. It was very cold indeed, in fact it made Sasuke struggle as the cold spread up and around his whole torso.

In the back of his mind there was something very familiar about the whole thing, it didn't take his smart mind long to remember, this was a type of punishment! (A/N: In my school anyways) If you'd been caught snitching on someone, or maybe someone just didn't like you, they would take your shirt off and push you against this dreaded wall, he was spared the pain and shame of the removal of his shirt though.

The worst thing for Sasuke wasn't the cold, or the fact that he didn't know what his so-called friends were going to do to him, but it was that he had allowed himself to be caught off guard!

_INNER: Sasuke! You dope! This is exactly what happened when those stupid g-_

_SHUT-UP INNER! Please don't remind me. Please …_

''Alright buddy! We wana know who it was, and we wana know it now!'' Naruto shouted in Sasuke's face leaving spit all over his high cheek bones.

Everyone sweat dropped when Sasuke simply wiped it off with one of slender fingers and gave the infamous Uchiha-Death-Glare. Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru had been around Sasuke so long it didn't really bother them as much as it did others, it still made them squirm though. Naruto nearly looked away when he could have sworn he saw Sasuke's eyes flash red for a split second.

''So troublesome … Sasuke, just tell us who'' Shikamaru sighed.

Sasuke stayed quiet, to wind them up especially he shut his eyes and started humming. Neji tensed and also shut his eyes, Naruto gaped in disbelief and Shikamaru yawned and sat on the bench Sasuke wished to.

With one person gone and the tiles behind him starting to warm from his body heat, he pushed against the wall and glided past Naruto and Neji who had given up trying to get it out of him. He walked a little faster then needed to the door, but he didn't want to be caught again.

Sasuke was a bastard but deep down he still had a conscience, it was very deep down, but that didn't change the fact it was still there. He curled his hand around the door handle, then something else occurred to him, just because they had given up today, that didn't mean that tomorrow they wouldn't be hot on his tail to find out, then in a mix of his conscience and that nagging suspicion that they would be riding his ass (A/N: Yeah, I did steal that from you, I couldn't help it) about it, he sighed and turned, of course not letting go of the handle.

''Look guys, it personal okay?'' he said with his head hung low.

That was all he could give away if he truly wanted a shot at having a relationship with Sakura, the most beautiful woman to ever grace his presence.

It seemed to satisfy them to a certain extent, they all knew that Sasuke had a very hard life, and if it was personal, it was most likely best that it wasn't shared, or it had scared him to such a degree he couldn't bring himself to talk about it.

Of course, according to Naruto's made up rules it didn't count for best friends, so as Sasuke pulled the door toward him and poked his head out to double check that all of his rabid fan-girls had left, Naruto was already forming a plan to get the information he was itching to discover. He was going to explode if he didn't share it wit the gang, of course they were going to be dragged along!

As the door swung shut behind Sasuke, Naruto jumped upon the bench, standing on Shikamaru in the process, and exploded with excitement.

''Alright guys, I've got the most amazing, spectacular, mind boggling plan EVER!'' he boomed.

The two young men didn't seem that bothered, Shikamaru continued to laze, Neji was still trying to calm himself.

''GUYS! I GOT A PLAN TO CATCH THE EMO-PUSSY'S GIRL-FRIEND''

''Alright Naruto, lets hear it then'' Shikamaru sighed shutting his eyes and leaning his head back.

The total lack of enthusiasm didn't put Naruto down, instead it somehow made his blood-pressure rise.

''What we do, is find a tiny camera and put it in a mouse-

''Naruto, Sasuke owns snakes'' Neji interrupted

''SHUT-UP! Then we put the mouse in a little box and wrap it up with some of my mum's girly wrapping paper, then put a note on it saying 'To Sasuke, love your girl-friend' then put it in his post box-

''Naruto, what if she isn't his girl-friend any more?'' Neji pointed out

''SHUT-UP! Then he'll take the mouse inside, the mouse will record him shagging his girl-friend'' The other two cringed ''Then it will eat Sasuke's mask and get rid of the poison that the slut was trying to kill him with''

Neji sweat dropped ''You just stole that from the Toxic music video by Britney Spears''

''How did you even know that?'' Shikamaru asked disturbed

''GUYS! WHAT DO YOU THINK? Its good isn't it, isn't it good!'' Naruto shouted, proud of himself.

''Naruto, it's pointless, why don't we just follow him?'' Shikamaru suggested. As soon as the words had left his mouth, he regretted them and slapped his hand to his mouth in attempt to bring them back

''GREAT IDEA! Cancel any plans, I know what we're doing this evening!''

- INSERT GROUP GROAN -

''Naruto, this is utterly ridiculous! We've been waiting here for an hour now, and Sasuke hasn't moved!'' Neji whispered harshly.

All three of them were hiding behind encyclopedias, well, Shikamaru was passed out dribbling on Neji's shoulder. It was true, it had been around an hour of Sasuke sitting in the library quietly getting on with his homework, while him, Shikamaru and Naruto had gone through hell and back to keep cover, the girls had been no help.

''He's moving'' Naruto whispered, which was shock enough, since when had Naruto been quiet?

They all watched as Sasuke yawned and stretched, well the girls sighed as they watched him flex. He packed up his books in his black messenger bag, checked his phone, pulled out some change, gave it a quick count before heading out of the library.

''Shikamaru, get up!'' Neji blazed as he pushed Shikamaru off him. ''GESE! Your going to ruin my Britney Spears fan shirt''

''Your what dude?'' Shikamaru asked from the floor with wide eyes as he slowly backed away.

''My errr... no-

''HURRY UP'' both blondes shouted.

All Ino had done was was discuss Sasuke's 'fabulous' 8-pac with Karin. At least Tenten would start a small conversation on something other then their 'huggle-bear' other wise known as Sasuke. It was a hilarious sight, a remotely happy Sasuke strolling down the road, as 6 teenagers followed him, bumping into one another as they tried to keep out of Sasuke's line of sight.

''We followed him all around town, got bashed up by old ladies and bitten by dogs in the market place … JUST TO WATCH HIM GO SHOPPPING?''

''Chill out Neji'' Shikamaru yawned ''I'm going home, you can hitch a ride of you want? You coming Naruto?'' Then like a flash Neji was in the car, buckled in ready and raring to get to his home sweet home. Naruto slowly climbed in the back of the car and rubbed his sore feet.

''Count me in?'' asked Tenten

''Sure''

''WAIT!'' The blonde and red-head roared in synchronisation. ''Your going home Ten? What about our pledge to crush the cow who stole our Sasuke-kun?''

''I think you guys need to calm it, it's up to Sasuke right? Another night, right boys?'' she called across the supermarket car-park as she climbed into the car.

There was a groaning chorus of 'yeah's as they waited for Tenten to get herself safely in the vehicle The obsessive girls gaped in horror.

They still didn't move as they watched the jacked-up car pull out and drive away. They still stood as still as Sasuke earlier, as they let the events make sense in their mind

… _Tenten … had given up on Sasuke-kun … the Sasuke who they had loved with heart, mind and soul ever since love was an emotion they could register._

''You know Karin, maybe Ten is right maybe this thing with Sasuke is a little silly-

''WHAT? You love huggle-bear don't you?'' Karin exploded.

''Well, yes but-

''And you want him to be yours?''

''Well, yes but-

''NO BUTS! NOW COME ONE, OR WE'LL LOOSE HIM!'' Then Karin planted her hand on Ino's wrist as she dragged the blonde into Konoha Bargains.

The two teens his behind a pyramid of cans of beans, as they watched their passion walk around for a little before heading over to the tomatoes and start to choose his passion.

He did take his time with the task, and after a little while, the numbness on their feet did kick in and they were forced to sit down before they repeated Karin's actions on the field.

''I wonder why Sasuke walks everywhere, I mean how does he keep it up?'' Moaned Ino as she attempted to soothe her aching legs.

''Yeah, its not like he couldn't get a ride of someone, I don't know anyone who would turn him down''

They didn't ponder on it for much longer as they were distracted by Sasuke's concentrating face, then as he suddenly picked up a tomato and poped it in to a little plastic bag along with the others he had chosen

''his favourite...'' they sighed in sync... again, in all honesty, it was creeping them out a little too.

They would have happily continued with their little fantasies, but it was cut short when they heard someone's harmonious humming, it was getting a bit late for shopping, so anyone who came in now was a bit of a surprise.

They turned to face the intruder and were a bit embarrassed to find it was non other then their teacher: Mrs. Haruno. Yes, it was awkward, I don't think anybody can stop feeling a little weird when they see their teacher outside of school.

Thankfully, she missed the girls and carried on with her intentions of picking up her shopping, but when they were caught up making sure Sakura wasn't going to see them, they had missed Sasuke walking around to the next aisle.

Karin was about to go round the corner and continue to stalk her 'love; but Ino was calm enough to keep her common sense.

''Wait! It'll be risky, we'd have to run past Mrs. Haruno, so there would be a good chance that we'd be caught by Sasuke!'' Karin didn't seem convinced ''Look, only Mrs. Haruno is the other person in the shop...''

The two girls looked at each other before bursting into giggles they tried to control, but in fear of being caught, they fled the shop.

''Sasuke with Mrs. Haruno! Classic Ino'' laughed Karin as she high-fived Ino.

Sakura wasn't stupid, she had spotted the girls spying on Sasuke, but it would be better for both of them if she acted oblivious and talked to Sasuke in private. When she was sure the girls were out of sight, she crept up behind Sasuke, of course he wasn't stupid either, he knew she was there.

''Why have you been avoiding me?'' she asked as she continued to pick up her normal items at Sasuke's side.

''Because you told me you didn't want to be with me, so I realized it would be easier to push myself away'' he stated just as calmly

Sakura was about to reply with a cocky sentence, but her mouth was silenced as the wind was knocked out of her. She shut her eyes, scared that maybe one of those thugs had caught her and were here to attack her, but relief and joy came to her when she realized it was just HER beloved Sasuke-kun. He yet again wrapped his muscular arms around her slender frame, and gave her firm ass a little squeeze.

She should have pushed him away, he was right, it would be easier if he pushed himself away, but instead, like always she pulled him into her and kissed him with all the energy she had, her Inner was right, this was the better way to get rid of all that excess spirit.

His lips soft at first, but when he felt her give into him, she pushed his face against her hard. He slipped his top lip in her mouth and let her suck it before moving onto the bottom lip, thus removing all traces of Karin, and replacing it with all her sweetness.

Just because he wanted to get rid of Karin, that didn't mean he was going to deny a little fun too. He felt her tongue creep out of her mouth as he creased his lips together making it hard for her to silently slip in. She pushed with her tongue against his lips, and slowly but surly she lurched into his unblemished mouth. He gave her tongue a short wrestle, of course making sure all the action happened inside his mouth. When she was so into the kiss that she wouldn't notice if a bomb went of, he pulled away.

With a cocky action of his hand, he wiped his saliva that had missed Sakuras's mouth of her beautiful face. Just to add to that 'Yes-I'm-Cocky-But-I-Know-You-Love-it' effect he gave one final sentence.

''I needed to get Karin off my lips'' before leaving her speechless.

She watched as he carried on with his basket of necessities to go and check out. She knew she should do the same, quit her job and never see him again, but she knew she couldn't do that. She needed him to be near, she needed that excitement that he gave when he was near.

It was just made more wrong when she thought of her Juugo. He could be a prick, but he was a gentle flower, so sweet and kind, but he was just so … SAFE! Yes it was wrong, but that edgy feeling that Sasuke brought was amazing, and she could still feel it in between her legs.

She sighed and quickly recovered, grabbed her shopping and checked-out as if it was race.

Sakura sat on her bed, doing her daily marking when she finally got to Sasuke's work. To her utter surprise, only the first of 30 frikin questions had been completed! She couldn't believe it! The brightest student … had failed miserably!

In a panicked attempt to find his non-existent answers, she ran her hands down the paper again and again, still to no avail, then as quick as lightning, almost ripping the fragile piece of paper, she turned it over in hopes of finding them there.

She didn't find the answers, but she did find something else on the back. In a intricate pencil sketch was her laying atop of Sasuke's desk, with her mini-skirt rolled up giving a nice view of her small ass, held by a black thong. Her shirt was popped open at the top, meaning her boobs were crushed, bursting out the top, she also didn't miss the fact that her bra had snapped, just giving a hint of the top of her rosy nipples.

Sakura's face matched her hair, she was so flattered yet embarrassed that Sasuke would think of her like that, or that he would risk it!

She studied the picture a little longer, before briefly pondering if she should add to it, so when Sasuke gets it back, they could play a little game, just thinking about it, made her feel hot. Of course just throwing it away would be just as easy.

She gave a sigh and placed it on her desk, turned out the light and fell asleep.

The next day came smoothly, the first lesson there wasn't really anything more to report, teaching as normal. As for the second lesson that was a completely different story, at least it started of normal. Sakura went around the classroom handing out the papers she marked yesterday, and new ones to work from today.

It was a Friday, everybody was tired and fidgety, including Sakura, so why not play a little game with Sasuke?

_INNER' You could get fired..._

_ne? So what? Lets just give it a go!_

First of all she continued the lesson normally, she went around the class giving everybody a little bit of quiet time discussing good points, bad points and points that they need to work on, and while they were waiting they could get on with the worksheet.

After coping with the other boys in the class, and receiving many jealous stares from Sasuke, she headed over to her favourite boy.

_Let the games begin..._

She stalked up behind him, cool as a cucumber, casual. Peeking over him she could see that he had already finished, bar one question, which was new, so she asked that they all do it together at the end. She leant over him from behind and rested one of her over-sized boobs on his left shoulder, ever so slightly tipping him.

As he tipped, he stiffened, he knew she was in control this time. He watched as her inquisitive green orbs studied the detailed picture of herself in a little school girl skirt with nothing on top, just her large mounds out free and perky from the air.

She knelt down beside him, blocking the view from the rest of the class.

''Sasuke, you see here'' she said placing her finger right on top of one of her nipples '' I know its hard, but I think I can help you out. When you can do its quite a pleasurable thing''

At this moment in time Sasuke was VERY hard indeed, he could feel him member trying to escape his trousers. He watched as his teacher rambled on, pretending to explain the method in the equation. He did wonder why she was even pretending, but it all became clear.

Sakura picked up Sasuke's pen and pretended to correct his workings, when returning her hand to her side she 'accidentally' knocked his eraser on to his lap, landing right his little-Sasuke.

Even though she was blocking the view, the people on his sides were still getting curious and peeking around to get a better look at what was going on.

At the beginning, Sakura really didn't care that she may be caught, but thinking it through, if she wanted to stay in contact with Sasuke, she needs this job.

''Okay, everyone on this row'' she said extending her arm to Sasuke's side ''out. Your disturbing my teaching with Sasuke, that's not fair on him, so out please''

They all gave her the 'Thats-no-fair' look, she knew it wasn't herself, but she really wanted to continue with hers and Sasuke's little game. They sluggishly moved to the corners as a giddy feeling arose in Sakura, no more worries, she can now please her Sasuke-kun.

She returned to her position and activities.

_SASUKE INNER- CRAP! If she looks down there, she'll see your hard!_

Sakura swept her hand down, picked up the eraser and placed it back on the desk, no problem, the other hand were doing some very different things indeed. She rubbed up and down on his very hot member, slowly cupping it and pumping him up. Sakura was still acting perfectly, Sasuke on the other hand was going completely crazy. He'd got hard before, but never like this!Just when he thought she couldn't make him feel any better, she gets faster and harder!

_SASUKE INNER- AH FUCK! Now all we need is her to suck us! Imagine it Sasuke!_

_Not helping Inner! NO! Wait, it cant be happening again!_

He couldn't stop the little fantasies as they swam around his head, then in torrents he cummed as it filled his pants, and expectations. This woman beside him was a sex-goddess! A curv-a-licious monster! And he was sure after time, she would be all his.

Sakura gave him one last gentle stroke before removing her hand, and picking up the pen again, to his surprise she did write something this time. It read:

_**That should be better then the picture, now be a good boy and pay attention to the lecture please.**_

_**-x-**_

Then with one last tempting smile she stood, and Sasuke was amazed. She was wonderful, how she could make him feel the way he did... IN A LESSON! She was more then amazing, she was ace at this! Right there and then he knew he didn't just want more of Sakura, he needed more of Mrs. Haruno.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I have the next chapter written but I need a new editor. The old one is having family issues. So if you are interest and have the time to help me with this story please send me a personal message saying that your interest.**


End file.
